


Log Date 7-16-2 (Barn Mates 2.0)

by Daydream_dog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, In Character, Lapis Lazuli Needs a Hug (Steven Universe), POV Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_dog/pseuds/Daydream_dog
Summary: A retelling of the episode "barn mates" from Lapis' POV featuring an alternate ending.
Kudos: 2





	Log Date 7-16-2 (Barn Mates 2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> The entire show and characters are shown exclusively from Steven's POV but I feel like this episode, in particular, would have slapped from Lapis' perspective. So I rewrote it.

It all started when Steven and I returned to the countryside from our spontaneous evening adventure. We arrived back at the barn just as the morning sun found its place in the sky. Thanks to our little excursion, I felt refreshed and a bit more at peace with the idea of staying on earth and living alone out here in the country. Coming and going as I please. Maybe even receiving an unexpected visit from the boy I had grown so fond of. It was thanks to him I even had a shred of confidence when considering my future on this planet. The things I could do and places I could go and my steady road to accepting the past and moving forward. 

Just as I began to lower my walls I glanced down, expecting to be met by his bright smile, but instead was hit with another familiar face. Staring up at me was the face of someone on my ever-expanding mental list of people I never wanted to see again.

“Wha-- Peridot?!” What was she doing here?

“Lazuli.” Peridot greeted me coolly. 

The gem in question then smiled and extended her hand towards me as if this was our first time meeting. As if the now shorter gem hadn't been an accomplice in the mission responsible for dragging me back to this miserable planet. The mission that ended in a fiery crash and ultimately landed me in a torturous watery tomb. Yeah. That mission. 

It was at this point my walls began to close around me once more. All the bright colors of hope from moments ago began to bleed and fade to darkness. It was too much. This was too much. I had to be anywhere but here right now. So I ran, or rather, flew away. But not before catching Steven’s concerned glance followed by Peridot’s confused and slightly offended expression. It was infuriating.

*************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************

First, it was the card. A folded piece of paper featuring a less than flattering “compliment” regarding the information I withheld from my captors while on the ship back to earth. Despite Stevens' clear effort in the card’s cover illustration, the contents of the note within, and its smug author, was enough to prompt my clear dissatisfaction. Without hesitation I took the paper between my fingers and ripped it in two before tossing it to the ground, retreating to my perch atop the old silo. From below, I could hear the disgruntled and obviously ticked off Peridot as she stormed back into the barn, mumbling some nonsense. Something about me being an insufferable clod. Yep. That’s the Peridot I remember. 

As if that wasn’t enough, I was then gifted the “smaller than average lake”. 

“Water? Seriously?” I deadpanned.

How shallow could she get? It’s like she was actively trying to insult me! Yeah, sure. Give the Lapis Lazuli water! How appropriate! Except no! It’s not appropriate at all! Had Peridot thought for an ounce of a second, she would have remembered the fact that I just spent the last 6 months imprisoned at the bottom of the Atlantic. Of the many hardships, I endured since being assigned to earth, that had to be the worst. It was a constant battle not to lose myself in Malachite and an even more grueling struggle to keep Jasper there with me no matter how hard she tried to claw her way out. As much as i wanted to let go, i couldn't let her harm Steven. The mere thought of this sent shivers down my gem.

I flashed a deadly glare toward Peridot, who was floating in the puny body of water previously coined as a “gift”. She visibly shrank, sinking into the rubber floating device she was perched on, looking absolutely ridiculous in the process. If Steven hadn’t been standing right there, I had half a mind to fling her out of the pool and into a neighboring star system. I released a deep sigh and decided to play it off with a blank expression and monotone retelling of my horrifying experience, being really sure to accentuate words like “bleak'' and “suffocating”. Peridot flinched with every word I spat and somehow sank even lower, in the perfect position for a good h2uppercut. I glanced at Steven, almost therapeutically, and made my timely retreat for the silo before I did something he would not approve of.

I spent the rest of the afternoon atop the silo with my eyes lazily pointed toward the sky. A light breeze ruffled through my hair, carrying with it the many scents of the countryside. I lounged on my back, hands behind my head as I watched fluffy white clouds roll by, toying with the idea of maybe just staying up here forever. 

It wasn’t a bad place to be, in fact, it was one of the best places I’d been in a long, long time. Perched atop this retired structure, day in and day out, laying, sitting, heck! Maybe even standing! I longed to simply exist in my own little world. A world that won’t turn on me or imprison me. A world that won't ask questions or expect anything of me. Was I a crystal gem? A traitor to my homeworld? A prisoner? Was I good or evil? Up here, between the earth below and the sky above, it didn’t matter. For lack of a better term, this could be my “home”. I cringed at the thought and turned on my side, defeated. The once fluffy clouds began to swell and loom over me as the sky visibly darkened.

“La- Lazuli?”

My somber daydream was cut short when a nasally but small voice came from below. 

Ugh… Now what? What else could she possibly want from me? I grabbed my knees and pulled myself closer. In my newly established homeworld, Peridot doesn’t exist. Then, I heard another voice. 

“Hmm.. I thought she was up there..?”

It was Steven. Why did it have to be Steven? I sprawl out on my back again, rubbing my hands on my forehead in frustration.

“Lapis?” The voice came again.

Without a moment's hesitation, I descended from my secluded tower and was met, not by Steven, but with a small wrapped box topped with a blue bow. Attached to the box, to my displeasure, was Peridot. Her short arms extended stiffly paired with an equally stiff but apologetic grin, unable to meet my gaze. She eventually released a sigh, cleared her throat, and finally managed to look up at me.

“Lazuli I--”

I could only imagine the dark grimace she was met with as she gulped down the rest of that sentence and grew noticeably uneasy, almost seeming to fold in on herself. She just stood there, frozen. Her arms extended toward me with a now blank expression as if she had lost sight of what exactly she had planned to say.

I glanced to the side dismissively and sprouted my wings. As I prepared for my retreat Steven shifted from his position behind Peridot. This movement delayed my exit if only for a few moments. In that time, the boy gave Peridot a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The seemingly frozen gem sprung back to life and immediately relaxed under the boy’s touch. My expression softened as I recalled the familiar feeling, only being snapped back to reality when the shorter gem before me took in a sharp breath. She seemed to have refocused her thoughts, raising her gem high in an attempt to meet my gaze once again.

“Lapis! I want you to have this.” Her words grew distant toward the end of that sentence but she stared right at me, nevertheless, determined.

She glances between me and the tiny wrapped gift still perched at the end of her short arms. Now, it was my turn to freeze.

I was taken aback. Desperately trying to avoid the sincerity in her expression and her genuine interest to venture into my world, if only for a brief moment. This was proving to be quite difficult as Peridot’s resolve refused to crumble so easily with Steven by her side. She even managed to flash a genuine smile, extending her arms closer, prompting me to take the gift.

Hiding behind my usual cold expression, I genuinely didn’t know what to do. If I take the gift I would be forced to lower my defences. The walls I had built around myself over 1000’s of years of trauma, topped with my latest experience submerged beyond the depths of the sea. The very walls that protected me from ever having to experience such pain again.

Alternatively, if I refused the gift I would have to bear witness to the smaller gem’s sincere smile falter. And there was something about the hopeful but vulnerable face Peridot was making that made me consider my options carefully. Great! Now I was even starting to care about the impact my actions had on others! Just perfect!

I release a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I really didn't want to think about this right now. Peridot finally broke the silence before I could flee.

“Here! I’ll open it for you!” 

She then retracts the gift and proceeds to unwrap its contents to reveal yet another box. This one was silver and seemed to have buttons. She stared down at the strange device with a warm smile before looking back at my now peering eyes. I tried to appear uninterested, but her smile and the way she looked at the box so fondly made me genuinely curious about its significance. As if picking up on my fascination, Peridot began to explain.

“It’s a tape recorder. Steven gave it to me as a gift when I first became stuck here. I didn’t quite get it at first but it made me feel better. Being able to talk about all the weird stuff that was happening… It could help you too!”

She finished with a sincere, almost tearful smile and once again extended the box toward me, more sure of this action than her previous attempts. I glanced at Steven who was looking at Peridot with a prideful expression, obviously touched by her heartfelt gesture. Every bit of tension seemed to melt from my body as my face softened with a fondness for the child. With a small exhale I quickly glanced back at Peridot and couldn’t help but feel a slight warmth in my gem. This strange sensation was met with immediate bewilderment as my walls began to crumble. 

Before my audience of two could take note of my temporary lapse in defense, I took off toward the sky, snatching the tape recorder in the process. With my newly obtained gift in hand, I stood atop the silo, heaving a heavy sigh, stumbling a bit. The whole exchange had proven to be a bit too overwhelming. My head practically spun as I sat with my knees to my chest, holding back tears. At that moment I felt a cold droplet against my cheek followed by another on my shoulder and two more against my back. It had started to drizzle. 

From where I sat I could see two small figures make their way toward the warp pad. After a brief flash of light, only one figure returned. It was Peridot. She stopped at the foot of the silo but after a small sign continued on, finding shelter in the barn. Finally out of sight but nowhere near out of my mind.

My face twisted, beyond perplexed. How the once intimidating servant of Homeworld had gone from ruthless interagent to this fragile hearted and caring being was a mystery to me. I glanced down at the device in my hand, the box that held the answers to my questions, and pressed play.

“Log Date: 7-11-2”

*************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************

It was early the next morning. Gems don’t need sleep, nor have I ever indulged in the act before, so I simply watched the night sky turn to day. The rain that never surpassed a light drizzle eventually stopped to reveal a blaze of light across the sky. I’d seen many earth sunrises before but none could compare to the one I was looking at right now. None besides maybe the one I experienced yesterday with Steven, my first since being freed from Malachite. The image before me now felt similar but also very different and new. The warmth of the sun hit my gem as I admired the simple yet intricate design painted above me. Everything Steven had expressed to me about the earth and its natural beauty was starting to make sense.

I stretched my arms above my head and slowly sat up. Glancing at Peridot’s tape recorder clenched in my hand, I sprouted my wings and flew from the silo. The grass that eventually met my feet felt soft and more lush than the previous day. The green color really seemed to pop as I made my way to the barn where I knew I’d be met with a similarly colored gem. 

I honestly don’t know if I’m ready to accept her friendship or, more importantly, her apology but i feel like I can try to match her effort. I feel like I can at least try to understand her. I take one more glance at the recorder and cross the threshold into the barn. My new home.

Peridot was on the loft above, sitting upright with her knees to her chest watching what I can assume is Camp Pining Hearts. She is completely fixated on the screen until I catch the corner of her eye. Her eyes slide from the bright light of the tv to meet mine. We both jump. Well, I flinched, but only because she nearly fell out of her seat once she realized exactly who she was looking at.

Her eyes never left me as I made my way up the ladder and eventually found myself in front of her. We stood face to face, similar to yesterday in front of the silo except this time, it was my arm extended toward the shorter gem. Perched in the palm of my hand was the tape recorder. She broke eye contact to look at the box before taking it gently as if I’d detonate if she took it with too much force. I can’t say I blame her after the way I acted toward her the previous day.

With the recorder now back in her possession she stared at it thoughtfully, sneaking glances at me before focusing on the device once more. She was wordlessly asking for my permission. I granted her a small nod and watched the smaller gem’s face light up as she pressed the play button.

The inanimate box sprang to life with a click, eventually settling on a slow, rolling hum. There was a long silence before a new voice slipped through its speaker.

“Umm, log date 7-sixtee--- 7-16-2.”

There was another long pause followed by a small exhale.

“Wow, thanks” The box finished off the short message with one final click.

Hearing my own voice come out of the handheld device was a bit unsettling for obvious reasons, but my dark thoughts were soon expelled when I saw the huge grin on Peridot’s face. Her eyes practically had stars in them and I couldn’t help but see a bit of Steven in the smaller gem. I gave her a small smile averting my eyes as I awkwardly shifted under her bright expression. at this point, I was completely exhausted. The events that took place since my departure from Malachite have been emotionally taxing, to say the least, and was just about ready to collapse. 

I eventually broke from Peridots's gaze and made my way to the couch. I sank into the sofa, taking note of its soft exterior in comparison to the roof of the silo. 

Peridot just followed me with her eyes, probably unsure of what should happen next. 

I sank further into the plush sofa, bringing my knees to my chest comfortably, and glanced at the TV. 

“So, which season are we gonna watch first?” 

Peridot just stood there, frozen for a few more moments, in obvious disbelief. After the initial shock of my question, she slams into the seat opposite me with a squeal, barely able to contain her excitement. 

“Well, we obviously have to start from the beginning! You absolutely must bear witness to the---”


End file.
